


you said what to your teacher?

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mundane Teacher, Parenthood, madzie lightwood-bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: Alec and Magnus both freeze, and a beat passes in total silence before Magnus says, “I’m sorry, you said what to your teacher?”“That he was a stupid-butt.“





	you said what to your teacher?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Alec stops mid step towards his office when he reads the text from Magnus.

_Madzie’s mundane teacher called, he wants to see us, can you make it to the school in 20 minutes?_

He types back a quick affirmative response before continuing to his office, gathering his things. He makes sure to give Jace a heads up that he’s leaving, and starts making his was to the mundane school. It had been Magnus’ idea, something that might give Madzie a sense for the mundane world and also teach her about it, and while both of them were a bit scared the first week, Madzie took to it pretty well, even made a few friends.

And while she hadn’t had an outburst of magic in so long, not since her Nana’s trial, Alec couldn’t help the anxiety he felt the entire walk to the school. When he turns the last corner, Alec feels the tiniest bit relieved when he sees the school is perfectly in tact and that Magnus is already there, waiting for him.

Alec kisses his husband when he reaches him, and asks, “Did he say what happened?”

“No, but from what I can tell, there hasn’t been any magic done here recently, so hopefully this is a perfectly mundane problem.“

Alec nods and takes Magnus’ hand, and they enter the school together, easily finding Madzie’s classroom, where Magnus said the teacher told them to meet him. When they get there, Madzie is alone in the room and she lights up when she sees them, though it only lasts a second. A guilty look settles on her face and she sinks deeper into her seat.

“Hey, sweet pea,“ Magnus says when they reach her, both of them crouching down in front of her. “Where’s your teacher?“

“Hi, papa. He needed to take a call, but said he’d be right back,“ she whispers, not quite looking at either of them. Alec takes her hand, lifting her chin up with his other hand and smiles at her. As always, it takes only a few seconds for her to smile back, something that never fails to make Alec’s heart grow lighter.

“What happened, sweetie?“ he asks then.

“This boy pulled my braids so I shoved him away, not even that hard, but he cried out to the teacher,“ she says, voice still barely audible. “When Mr. Wilson came over, I told him what happened and he said Jamie was only doing that because he likes me, and that I shouldn’t have pushed him. So I told Mr. Wilson that he was a stupid-butt.“

Alec and Magnus both freeze, and a beat passes in total silence before Magnus says, “I’m sorry, you said what to your teacher?”

“That he was a stupid-butt.“

She says it in such a serious, dead-pan voice that Alec can barely keep from bursting out laughing, and, judging by Magnus’ face, he’s not alone. But underneath that, he feels anger towards Madzie’s teacher, someone who is suppose to be a role model acting this way. Acting like boys behaving this way was perfectly fine. And then there’s also pride for his daughter, who stood up for herself. And when his eyes meet Magnus’, he’s pretty certain he sees all of that in his husband’s eyes as well.

In that moment the door of the classroom opens, and both Alec and Magnus turn and stand up, met with Madzie’s teacher.

“Thank you for coming, gentlemen, we have something to discuss,“ Mr. Wilson says, moving towards his desk, gesturing to the seats opposite him.

Alec glances at Magnus beside him, taking in the dangerous look in his eyes, the sharpness of his smile, the way he’s holding himself with power as he stalks over to the teacher’s desk. And Alec almost feels sorry for this guy.

 _Almost_.

“We most certainly do.“


End file.
